Meet Advay and Chandni
Meet Advay and Chandni is the pilot episode of the show and is aired on 3 July 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay walking in somewhere and jumping in a pool to save a puppy. A girl claps for him. Advay drops the puppy down. Puppy dries himself. Advay picks puppy and says there is no place for innocence and love in my life. He picks his guitar and wears the shades. He says my dad was killed in front of my eyes, my mum was burnt alive. Flashes show his parent’s death. He says that fire is blown off, but I will not burn in this fire alone, Chandni Narayan Vashisht will burn along me, welcome to hell Chandni. Chandni is seen. She asks Kaka to fix the chandelier high. She recalls a boy saying chandelier’s height should be 12 feet higher than ground. Chandni says the chandelier is still 12 feet high, you taught me a lot Dev, I miss you. She drinks and smiles. A lady says its time for Maha aarti, you know what to do. At some temple, everyone pray to Shiv. The women greet some lady. The lady applies pink color on the pink saree women. Another lady Saku says Jiji has good fate, but I will get that in my fate. Third lady comes and asks shall I keep foot down. Saku says no, there is one time left for Rahukaal to end. The lady says no, I will die. Saku says fine, then stand for 60 seconds. They joke. The lady says the door will open when Chandni comes here. The ladies talk bad about Chandni, who was out of home for three nights, don’t know what happened with her, death don’t come to such shameless people. Saku says she did not come out of home since a year. Chandni goes to her dad and helps. She asks him to wear watch, else Yash Narayan will wear it. He forwards hand. She ties the watch to him. She makes him wear the shoes. He asks who is Yash Narayan. She says its your name Baba and cries. She asks Shilpa to tell driver that her dad is ready. He asks Chandni how does she know so much about her. Saku tells Kajal that just eldest child can do Maha aarti. Kajal says she will do it when she comes out of home. Chandni says I know everything about you, you like to sit at ghat and see sunset, you have sugar, and eat laddoos by hiding, I know you wrote two love letters. He asks who are you. She says I m your daughter, and even your mum. She rests in his lap and cries. She says its a big day for you today. A man comes and says its big day for you too. She gets tensed. Jiji says maha aarti is after three days, temple doors open once in 16 years, that old mistake should not happen again, if Mahadev wants, Divya door will open and we will get treasure. She looks at some door. Behind the door, snakes guard the treasure. Saku says if door does not open…. Kajal says if we don’t get treasure…. Jiju says then our family respect will be ruined, everyone will know we are poor. Saku says if Chandi does not come in maha aari then… Jiji says she will surely come, she has to come, Amavasya will longer this year but now Chandni has to come. Chandni cries and says I can’t come out of home, whenever I leave, I recall all that. She cries and goes. Shiv idol is painted and fixed by anchors. Yash comes there. The men talk will his daughter come or not, she is defamed, how will she have courage to come out. Uncle says I know you got wound on body but have pain in heart, forget it, show courage for your dad’s sake, the temple has to light aarti diyas. She recalls a man dipping her in the water and torturing her. The man says you came here with respect, nothing happened with you, just you and I know this, darkness did not touch but Chandni got a stain, you have no way, you have to come back to me. Chandni cries recalling the trauma. The ropes break off. Shiv idol begins to fall. All the people get a shock. Jiji says it will be a disaster. Advay sees this. Chandni runs somewhere. Advay runs to hold the rope. He manages the catch the rope’s end. Chandni sees her and Dev’s name written on some stone and hugs it. Advay pulls the rope and saves the idol. She recalls Dev saying this will give her courage to fight. She wipes her tears. Advay single handedly pulls the idol. Advay gets dragged towards the idol. He stops at the staircase. He tries hard and pulls back the idol to get it at its place. His shoe begins to part off and breaks the stair. Advay still holds the rope. Precap: Chandni thinks where did Dev go. Advay comes to her. Aaja ve mahi….plays…. Chandni’s ritual is done. Advay says I did not forget you, I remember you and the pain given by you, I will hurt you and repay the dept, this fear and tears are a curtain on your truth, I will pull off the curtains tonight, this is my promise, Advay Singh Raizada’s promise. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 1 References Episode 1 Guide